This proposal is for the fourth competitive renewal of the training grant, Predoctoral Training of Neuroscientists, 5T32 GM008471, at the University of Minnesota. Trainees in this program are pursuing a Ph.D. through the Graduate Program in Neuroscience that spans 9 colleges and 29 departments throughout the University. The mission of this predoctoral training program is to train outstanding neuroscientists who will be prepared for successful careers in academic research and teaching, industry and government/public service. The challenge ahead is to train neuroscientists who possess the diverse knowledge and research skills required by this highly multidisciplinary and dynamic field. The program provides students with broad fundamentals of neuroscience and in-depth research experience. The training program funds predoctoral students primarily during their second year in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. The program is built around a core of didactic coursework in neuroscience, dissertation research, and exposure to neuroscience on the national level. Flexibility and time for in-depth development of collateral fields of knowledge and research skills are provided. Several unique educational opportunities are available, including a unique 4 week neuroscience laboratory course and hands on workshops in state-of-the-art techniques. Time and attention are given to the students' professional development. A group of 56 trainers is proposed that reflects the diversity of the areas of study and research techniques in neuroscience. Research interests range from the cellular and molecular to the systems and behavior levels. Each trainer directs a productive research program and has demonstrated commitment to teaching and training. The trainers are united by their participation in the Graduate Program in Neuroscience. An impressive array of scientific and institutional resources is available to the trainees, including substantial direct support for this training grant.